


Champion No More

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: In a neighboring Kingdom where criminals and captives are forced to fight to the death, a Prince finds his past can no longer stay in his distant memories.





	1. Ghosts of the Past

The stomping of the crowd above them caused tiny rock pebbles to fall around them. The rattle of the chains holding the prisoners’ hands and feet together couldn’t be heard over the noise above and before them through the small openings in the thick, metal bars. Out in front of them was the fighting arena, ground brown dirt, walls tall and thick up until a chain dome. Jonghyun scrunched his nose at the looming, dirty figures around him. He knew the people around him were the exact type his Father worked to eradicate, and he wondered what they would do if they knew who he really was. His thoughts, however, were mostly on his men that fought and died to protect him when they were attacked at the border. He should never have risked their lives following a group of bandits like that. He was taken from his thoughts when he could hear the grunts of the people around him, the clank of their metal cuffs, and the heavy breathing he had felt on his neck since he was pushed into this God forsaken holding cell. He pushed up on his toes to look over the shoulder of the man in front of him and he slowly figured why silence had fallen. The crowd had stopped cheering when the King just across from them stood up, announcing the reigning Champion. The metal gate to the left opened with a loud clang, but Jonghyun couldn’t see him from behind the few giant men in front of him. The crowd roared, so loud it almost masked the sound of the challenger’s gate. The sound only calmed down when the King yelled, “And Begin!”

He knew sooner or later he would be pushed into that arena to fight for his life and from what he heard from the group cell he was thrown into when he was first brought into the compound, he would be fighting the standing Champion. Apparently, one who’s stood undefeated for more than three months. He tried to look past the men in front of him to see the Champion, but all he saw was the person’s back. Jonghyun sighed and settled for just listening.

\---

The challenger kept circling, keeping her distance as her weapon was held with a tight fight. With a sigh, the Champion stuck one of his swords into the ground and leaned heavily on it. “Are we going to fight? I have a loaf of bread waiting for me when I kick your ass.” His voice was barely heard over the roar of the crowd.

Her jaw clenched with her gritted teeth and weapon being raised to point at him. A small smirk lifted on the corner of the Champion’s mouth when she charged him with a yell. He watched her feet as he waited to pull his second sword free from the dirt. She was unsteady, all the fear and rage changing her technique he could see she had with the way she was holding her long sword. He could cut her down fairly quickly and easily, but he was thrown into this for the entertainment of the King’s people, and he would give them all a show. He stayed leaning on his sword until she had her sword moving toward him, but before the blade could land on him he had his blades up blocking the blow. Her balance was off without a good foundation under her and with a shove, she stumbled away. “Is that all you got? I thought you were an Assassin… I feel cheated.”

She growled as she squared up again, “You’ll die this day Pirate.”

“Mm,” Jinki twisted his blades to stretch his wrists for a moment as he glanced at her with a smirk on his face. “That’s Captain to you.”

\---

That voice... He knew it. It was like a ghost from the past, going straight through him and taking his breath away. Before he could stop his feet from moving he was wiggling and moving around the men in front of him to have a clear look at the arena. He had to wait for the Champion to turn, but the moment he saw that smile his suspicion was proved to be correct. There stood Jinki. His hair was longer, but it was the same dark red tinted color he had as a child. His skin was darker, kissed by the sun, and there was a scar down his left cheek.

Jonghyun couldn’t breathe. Jinki was supposed to be dead. Thirteen years since he accepted Jinki was gone and would never be coming back, and there he was. Moving swift and agile as he cut his opponent down. Her blade never even was close to blocking his attack as it fell to the ground. Jinki pulled his blades from her chest, and Jonghyun watched curiously as the man kneeled down and closed her eyes. He mumbled something with his own eyes closed before he rose and walked back toward his entry point. He threw his swords into the dirt little ways from him and waited. His eyes never left the woman’s body until she was dragged away.

Jinki was alive and Jonghyun would probably have to fight him for his freedom.

\---

The holding cell he was put into was smaller than the other, but he wasn’t alone. He shared the space with 3 other captives. They were big, gross looking men and one woman who seemed to sit next to him. He knew what would happen to women put into cells with these types of men. He could peer through the small window of bars in the middle of the thick wooden door if he stretched his neck far enough, but there was much out there but stone and other cells. There were individual cells to the left from what he saw on the trip back from watching the fight. He wondered what cell Jinki was in. His thoughts barely left the man after the realization that he was alive hit him so harshly as he witnessed him cut his opponent down so swiftly.

If the words of the woman were to be taken as the truth Jinki was a pirate, a captain at that. Is that where he had gone when he disappeared all those years ago? Is that where he had been for the three years Jonghyun searched for him before giving up? How could he give up the life they planned together for one of pillaging and murder on the sea? His head hit the stone behind him as his eyes fluttered close and his thoughts drifted to how Jinki glowed against the green of the grass in the hills behind the castle they used to ride down, how rich his hair was swirling in the waters of the sea as they swam where the castle curved around the shore, and the way he made hands rough with years of work feel so smooth and soft against Jonghyun’s skin.

He was almost losing himself in his thoughts when the woman shifted roughly against him brought him from them. His eyes snapped open to find the bigger of the two men had approached the woman and was trying to touch her where she did not want him to. Jonghyun could tell she wasn’t a fighter like the woman who died in the ring with Jinki just before, just an unfortunate soul who got sold or captured into this horrible mess. Her eyes were big and pleading as she turned toward him. She wanted his help and Jonghyun wasn’t about to witness a cruel act if he didn’t need to.

He grabbed the man’s wrist and with his other hand slammed the side of it firmly against the inside of the man’s elbow. “She does not want this.”

The other man across the room growled, “Don’t get involved in something you cannot handle Little man.”

Jonghyun sighed, “You just had to mention my size.”

By the time the guards got the door unlocked and open the two big men were unconscious on the floor and the woman was helping to stop the blood dripping from the cut on Jonghyun’s cheek with a piece of cloth ripped from her tunic. He spit onto the dirt dusted stone floor as he glared up at the guards, “Maybe next time separate the men from the women.”

\---

Jinki sat on the floor just by his cot, softly rubbing his wrists and hands as he stared where the floor and the cobblestone wall met just across from him. The woman’s face was still so fresh and present in his mind. Her bright green eyes, the scar on her left eyebrow, the heat in her gaze and the confidence of her step, flashing through his vision in tiny little images. She would fade, just like the rest, but not for some time. Not until the next week when another captive was thrown into the ring with him and he would again have to kill them for his own life.

With his eyes closed, he pressed his palms against his temples and deeply breathed to try and calm down. Life on the sea wasn’t exactly moral, but unnecessary killing was something that seeped deep into his bones and shook him to the core. What made his life any better than those he was taking? What made his life worth enough to keep adding people to the list of opponents he had to cut down to still be here? He growled, anger bubbling up in him, as his hands curled tightly into fists. He had met cruel people, a few were apart of his crew, but none viewed death and killing with such amusement and entertainment as the King and his people watching these fights every week. His assassin enjoyed death, but it was more the rush of excitement, the exercise of his muscles going in for the kill, and always the target was given a proper death. Jinki knew his opponents were lucky to have dirt thrown back over them once they were tossed into the ditch dug for them.

Soon the season would come to an end and someone would be given their freedom. Jinki was determined to be that someone and no one was going to come through that metal gate that would change that.

\---

The next two fights were over before they even begun. Jinki was tired of putting on a show for longer than he needed to. Each time his opponent was cut down Jonghyun could see the flame inside his eyes dim just a little more. After the second was killed and crumbled onto the ground Jonghyun felt thick hands grip his shoulders and tug him through the men. Standing before him was the King’s Guard Captain, the man who controlled the fights. He sneered, “The next fight is the last. The winner will receive their freedom, and what better final opponent than a Prince.”

Panic filled Jonghyun’s chest as he was tugged through the underground of the stadium toward the opponent’s entry gate. He swallowed thickly as the body of the most recent challenger was dragged from the arena. He heard the announcement over the roar of the crowd barely. Jinki’s back was toward him, shoulders squared and head held high as he listened for the crowds’ reaction to whoever was standing in the opposite gate. The gasp confused him and when he slowly turned what he saw was not what he expected.

“And for the final fight, to whom the winner will be granted their freedom, the Champion’s challenger is a neighboring Prince, Jonghyun Kim of Yohal.”

Jonghyun first saw fear in Jinki in the almost month he had watched him fight when their eyes locked across the arena.

\---


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 13 years, Jonghyun finally receives the answers he desired so much to have.

Jonghyun was whisked away through the stone walls, but the big men gripping each arm of his didn’t head toward his usual cell with the other three people. He didn’t ask question their actions as he focused on mapping out the new path before he was tossed in a smaller cell alone. The door slamming close rang through the complex, echoing as it went. Jonghyun sighed and took a seat on the small cot. At least it had some type of padding left on it. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to calm his racing heart. There was a very small, barred, window above him. By the smell of the air, the compound was closer to the dry, desert lands than the lush woods that led into his own Kingdom.

It was a few hours later that the noise died down in the complex. The sun had begun to set when he heard the soft call of his name. Curious, he rose from the cot and glanced either direction from his cell. “To your left Jonghyun.” 

He glanced over, backing up to the right so his back was pressed against the far wall, and it was then he could see half of Jinki’s face through their cell bars. There was a soft smile on his face, eyes gentle, and head leaning against the bars. “You remember me?”

“Of course.” 

“I thought you were dead,” Jonghyun breathed out, “Thirteen years… I thought you were murdered.” 

“I left because I was going to be.” Jinki calmly stated. “I didn’t want to die because I was loving and sharing a bed with the Crowned Prince.”

“You could have left a note, given me a choice.” Jonghyun hissed. “I’ve been blaming myself for your death for a decade.” 

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Jinki gave a soft smile, “I never wanted to do that. I didn’t leave a note because I was afraid someone else would find it, figure out I was the one in the end and I … I wasn’t sure what would happen as a consequence of that.”

“Where… where’d you go?” He hesitantly asked. For years he had wanted to know where the man was, but there was a deep fear that wherever he went ended up being so great he had completely forgotten his life with him. 

“I rode for as long as the horse I stole could take me. I met a young man who gave me a cot on a ship for my work. I was on the Sea for most of the years I was away.” Jinki’s eyes never left his face, as if he didn’t want to miss a single thing. “You’re just as beautiful as the night I slipped from your arms Jonghyun.” 

“Don’t,” Jonghyun almost whispered. “Don’t sit there telling me sweet things when I finally find out you’re alive the same moment we’re put against each other for our freedom.”

“You’ve done so much for your people Jonghyun, changed the old laws into something great and beautiful.”

“You’ve kept tabs on me?” 

“I’m a pirate, a damn good one at that. I’ve been back in the Kingdom of Yohal many times the last decade.” Jinki gave a little smile, “And before you say anything, yes I’ve seen you.”

“You never… wanted to talk to me?”

“Almost. A few times I was close to doing so.” Jinki’s eyes finally fell from his face to gaze at his own hands in his lap. He sighed, “The closest was a few years ago. You were opening a new orphanage in the middle of the city. You had been helping get things ready so your clothes were simple, you had dirt on your face and you still managed to look regal. When you went out back with a few children to fill up the bucket at the water spout, I was going to show myself, but just as I was going to your guards found you and I slipped away.”

“I missed you so much, I-” He fell silent when the sound of boots hit the stone floor. Once the guard left and the coast was clear Jonghyun took a deep breath to lower the rising emotions in his chest, but his vision was still glossy. 

“Hey,” Jinki’s voice was warm and deep, “I cannot change the past. I regretted leaving you every single day, but I couldn’t reverse time. I can, however, change the future.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when we were children and I was supposed to be getting your books for your studies, but we instead played robbers in the big hedge maze out in the back of the castle?” 

“Yes, I could never catch you because you were always way too quick for me.” Jonghyun shook his head, confused, “But what does that have to do with us fighting each other?” 

“When we step into that ring next week you are finally going to catch me.” 

Jonghyun’s heart dropped at the words, “Jinki what-"

Jinki interrupts him then. "I made a mistake in leaving your side without a trace once. I've fought my entire life, never with a true meaning. The riches I sought, the talismans I thought I needed, none of it mattered. I was fighting for no cause, but when put against you I will fight to make sure you are the victor standing there when it's over. Even if I had to fall on my own sword."

"Jinki..." Jonghyun pushed off the wall behind him and stretched his arm out as far as he could toward Jinki, his fingers brush just past half the distance between the bars. It was then Jinki looked up from his hands. Slowly he stood from his cot and walked over, reaching out and curling their fingers as much as they could. 

He could hear Jonghyun’s rush intake of breath, could feel the shakiness of his hand and he softly said, “I love you. I’ll always love you.” 

That’s when the sobs hit Jonghyun, racking his body as he withdrew his hand and stepped back to look at Jinki again. “Don’t make me kill you.” 

“You are worth more than me in every sense of the word.” Jinki’s lips quirked upwards. “You must return to your people. Your father was never the best King, but you will be.”

“I won’t do it.” 

“Just as I am talented at avoiding death, I can find a way to shift the outcome of the fight in the other direction.” There was a soft laugh tumbling from Jinki’s lips then before he softened, “Rest Jonghyun. Dinner will be brought soon.” 

“How am I supposed to rest when just when I find out you’re alive you order me to kill you?” 

“I wish you were never caught,” Jinki confesses. “Not because I have to fight you, but because if you never had you wouldn’t know I was alive.”

“When you left I was devastated. For almost 8 years you were such a big part of my life.” Jonghyun wiped his nose on the back of his hand, “To find out you’re alive all I can think about is what could have.. Should have been. I would have gone with you.” 

Jinki stared at him, almost in disbelief. “You would have given up your crown… the life you had always known, to run away with me?”

“In a heartbeat.” Jonghyun quickly answered without a second thought. “You made being a Prince worth it. You were the one thing in my life that was just mine, the one person I could be my complete self with. I was only me when we were alone together.” 

“I…” The Pirate Captain fell silent then, and it was hard for Jonghyun to read his emotions from his facial expression. Then Jinki’s head softly hit the stone wall behind him and his eyes slowly opened to almost burning through Jonghyun. It was then he noticed the silent tears falling from the man’s eyes. “When I left that night, I kissed you goodbye on top of your hair and your nose scrunched at the movement. I was so afraid you would have woken up, asked me where I was going, prevent me from leaving. I thought about turning back so many times, but none of them was as strong as the urge I felt to stay with you when I saw you sleeping. The last time I was in Yohal I went to give Teacup a proper burial. Back in the woods where we used to play all the time.. Where you gave me her.”

“You took Teacup, a fluffy cat, with you?”

Jinki laughed warmly, “Of course. She was a great shipmate.”

“I always wondered where she went when you went missing.” 

“I thought about leaving her with you, but I… was selfish. I wanted something to remind me of you if somehow, wherever I ended up, I started to forget.” Jinki flashed a little, almost shy smile, “I really didn’t need her though. You proved to be very hard to forget.” 

“You don’t forget the love we had easily Jinki.” Jonghyun hummed softly before confessing, “You were my first love. My only.” 

Silence fell for a moment before Jinki quietly asked, “When you get out of here, are you going to continue your engagement with Princess Hyeosung?” 

“How-”

“I told you I get around.” 

“Well I,” Jonghyun bit his lip, “I don’t think I’ll be in a very festive mood once I return from killing the only person I’ve ever loved Jinki. So no. Don’t believe I will be marrying her. I never did have the desire to.” Jinki shook his head as he chuckled and Jonghyun frowned deeply, “What?” 

“I really have no idea why I ever thought you fancied women.” Jinki grinned. “Remember when I poured the wine on the visiting Princess’s skirt?”

“How could I forget?” Jonghyun’s voice lowered as he continued. “It’s the first time I kissed you.” 

“If you count knocking teeth a first kiss.”

“Oh fuck off.” 

“Ooo.” Jinki’s eyebrows raised. “The proper prince can get a foul mouth just like the rest of us.”

Jonghyun grumbled, but it didn’t last long with the soft sound of Jinki’s laughter. The conversation stopped then when the thick door at the end of the hallway opened and a tray of food was slid underneath the bars. Jonghyun was quick to notice the fresh bread on Jinki’s. Once the guards left Jonghyun began to eat the little food provided. He looked up when he heard Jinki’s hand hit his cell bars. He noticed the bread being held out, offered halfway between their cells. Before he could think of refusing he heard Jinki’s muffled voice. “Take the Damn bread Jonghyun.” 

As he pulled his hand back he softly said, “Thank you.”

Jinki smiled over his small cup of water. “You’re Welcome Jonghyun.”


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for their final fight, the two of them reminisce on their love story.

**_21 years prior, age 10_ **

 

“Your Highness, you are getting a new personal servant.” Jonghyun looked up at his nursemaid he’s known most of his life curiously.

 

“A personal servant?” He softly questioned.

 

“Yes, your highness.” She smiled warmly, her grey hair falling in her face as she gestured toward the door. “He’s only to serve you, My Prince.” 

 

Jonghyun looked toward the door when he heard the quiet footsteps against the floor. Coming in was a young boy with messy red tinted, dark hair. His eyes were cast toward the floor as he shuffled in front of his prince and bowed. “My name is Jinki Lee, and I am pleased to be in your service, Your Highness.” His voice was soft and muffled, as if shy  and timid. 

 

“It’s grand to meet you Jinki Lee.” The Prince smiled before looking back up at the older woman behind him. “Can you leave us alone, Miss Cho?” 

 

“Of course, dear.” She curtsied before heading out, “If you need anything your highness, just ring.” 

 

He nodded in her direction, but his eyes never left the boy in front of him. He was taller than he was, but it was obvious how nervous he was with how his eyes hadn’t lifted very high for more than a few seconds when he thought the prince wasn’t looking at him. “Do you know how to play checkers Jinki?”

 

“I do, sir.” 

 

Jonghyun giggled, startling the servant boy. “My father is sir. You can call me Jonghyun, Jinki. I have a feeling we’re gonna get to know each other a whole lot. Come~” 

 

Jinki was gently smiling as he rose his head and followed his prince over to the table in the middle of the room, climbing up onto the plush seat and setting up the game. It was the first time he didn’t feel as nervous as he had nonstop since he was told he had gotten the prince as an assignment. 

 

\-----

**_Present_ **

 

“Do you remember when we met?” Jonghyun quietly asked, back against the stone wall, where on the other side Jinki was pressed against it too. With the break between fights being longer to prepare for the final of the season, there were fewer guards walking the halls of the individual cells.

 

“Of course,” Jinki responded, there was a light laugh in his voice. “I was scared shitless the Prince was going to order my head to be cut off because I didn’t pour his porridge just right.”

 

“Is that why I always won in checkers?” 

 

After a moment Jinki softly answered, “Maybe.” 

 

Jonghyun looked at his hands, remembering growing up with Jinki as if it was yesterday. So many vivid memories of the skinny boy with red tinted hair who turned into the love of his life. “When they told me I was getting a new servant I picture some old man telling me I was wearing my ceremonial coat wrong. Not a boy 4 months older than myself.”

 

“Even after everything that happened, I’m glad they put me on Prince duty and not barn duty.” 

 

“You just don’t like horse poop.” Jonghyun mumbled.

 

“No. I couldn’t imagine a life where I never loved you.” 

 

Jonghyun let out a deep breath, Jinki’s words hitting him straight in his chest, “Don’t say things like that.” 

 

He heard the noise, felt the jarring through the wall, and he figured Jinki had hit his head back against the wall. “There will come a time I won’t be able to say anything to you Jonghyun.” 

 

“Jinki-” 

 

“I know you wish not to do what I ask of you,” Jinki’s deep sigh could be heard, “But it’ll just be like the last thirteen years. You’ll have closure this time. You can move on.”

 

“I don’t wish to move on from you. I never had.” Jonghyun bites his lower lip so hard he can taste the metallic blood against his tongue. “Ever since that day at the tournament, when your big headed self got yourself into trouble and we kissed, I never wanted to spend a moment without you. Don’t you remember how that felt?” 

 

“Of course I do Jonghyun. I couldn’t forget.” Jinki laughs quietly to himself. “Believe me. I’ve tried.” 

 

\-----

**_17 years prior, age 14_ **

 

If Jinki had to hear the insufferable girl giggle one more time he was going to jump into the wild boar pit with a scream. The visiting Princess had spent almost every waking minute hanging onto Jonghyun’s arm and off every word he said. Jinki was tired. Tired of her voice. Tired of the way she smelled. Tired of the way her dress ruffled around as she moved. And tired of how close she was to Jonghyun. They were supposed to be watching the tournament in front of them, not gazing at each other like they had a painting plastered to their face. Before he could stop himself his feet were moving until he was between their chairs, and with a slight tilt, the wine on his tray fell all on the Princess’ dress, staining the light colored fabric a deep red.

 

To make matters worse, Jonghyun rushes to help pat the wine from the dress, apologizing profusely about his servant’s behavior and how he’s normally not like this, but most of the words were easily ignored with the anger rolling through Jinki’s mind as he glared at the two of them.  The Princess rushes off, embarrassed and almost crying, and Jonghyun’s gaze lands on him. He lifts his hand, curling his finger towards him to signal he wishes Jinki to come near. When he does, Jonghyun tightly asks, “Can I speak with you in my tent, Jinki?” 

 

“Of course, Your Highness.” 

 

As soon as the flap of the tent is closed Jonghyun hisses, “What in all hells was that?” 

 

“It slipped.”

 

“It slipped my royal ass.” 

 

“I made a mistake. I’m SO sorry I ruined one of her million handcrafted dresses.” 

 

Jonghyun is fuming, “She’s a visiting princess, a guest in our Kingdom. You should have apologized Jinki.” 

 

Jinki mumbled, “She’s lucky it didn’t end up in her humongous hair.” 

 

“What was that Jinki?”

 

“Nothing, My Prince.” Jinki quickly replies, flashing a smile as he raises his gaze to look at him. 

 

Jonghyun sighs, falling back into a chair and he runs a hand over his face.. His elbows are on his knees, his posture completely improper for a prince as he asks. “Jinki, be honest with me. Did you do that on purpose?” 

 

“There’s a high chance that it might have been done on purpose.” 

 

“Uh huh, and why did you spill it on purpose,” Jonghyun rested his chin on his palm, “Hypothetically of course.” 

 

“I didn’t like her.”

 

“You didn’t like her.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“She seemed to have negative alternative motives.” 

 

“Oh? And you can tell this by standing three feet behind me and over the sound of the crowd?” Jonghyun’s fingers are softly tapping on his chin as he speaks.

 

“Yes, precisely.” 

 

“And yet, you can’t hear me call your name across an empty ass room.” It wasn’t a question, Jinki knew.

 

“Hey, those dome ceilings mess with the sound.” 

 

“Jinki,” Jonghyun chided, “You just embarrassed a Princess from a very important Kingdom. I’m going to have to explain this. You’ve never been like this before. What’s gotten  into you?” 

 

"I don’t know what you mean. I’ve always looked out for your wellbeing.” Jonghyun just stares at him, not blinking and doesn’t say a word. “What?” 

 

“You’re so full of shit your hair is turning more brown than red.” Jonghyun then leans back into his chair, tapping his fingers on the arms of the chair, and studies him, sadly. “My father, her father, are going to call me to fire you, do you understand?” 

 

Jinki pales, “What?”

 

“I would do it if it saves the relationship between our Kingdoms.” 

 

“Jonghyun please-” 

 

“Why did you do it?” When Jinki doesn’t answer he asks again. “Give me something to work with Dammit.” 

 

“I love you!” Jinki blurts out, quickly covering his mouth with both his hands.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

But then he softens, and his voice is quiet as he looks at his boots. “I love you. I didn’t like how she was flirting with you… so I poured it.” 

 

“Jinki I-” 

 

His head was hung low, eyes closed as he says, “I understand the consequences. I’ll make my leave now your grace.”

 

He places his tray on the table before turning and heading out of the tent. His fingers are grazing the tent flap when something warm curls around his wrist and pulls him back. Before he can ask what was happening, Jonghyun’s kissing him. It’s sloppy and rough, mostly teeth, but Jinki is frozen as Jonghyun withdraws. Jonghyun is scowling, serious, as he states. “I never dismissed you yet, Jinki. You can’t leave yet.” 

 

Jinki licks his lips, fumbling horribly to find any word to say. He opens his mouth and a jumble of words come out in no particular order. “Jonghyun what kiss that huh?” Then Jonghyun kisses him again, but this time it’s slow, more in control, and softer. No teeth. It seems to reboot Jinki’s mind. “Is this a new way of letting someone go because I don’t know if I could kiss the King.”

 

“Jinnnnkkkki.” Jonghyun whines. Being the common occurrence as it was to hear that, Jinki grinned. 

 

“Does this mean I’m not fired?” 

\----

 

**_Present_ **

 

“How did you become a captain, Jinki?” 

 

Jinki picks at the hole in his pants, just above the knee, as he contemplates his answer. “The Captain of the ship at the time, I was 19, he wanted us to kill this entire village of innocent people. Full of women and children, and I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t watch the men I had grown to have a comradery with do such a thing. Such a thing plagues your dreams. I told the Captain no. He took it as Mutiny and charged. I killed him protecting myself.”  Jinki ran his tongue over his dry lips, looking through his fringe. “The role of Captain usually falls to the First Mate then, but he was old, wanted to retire to land to die. The crew voted me to be their Captain.” 

 

“You’ve always been meant for leadership.” Jonghyun recalls fondly, a smile on his lips. “How they ever thought you’d be a good servant is beyond me.” 

 

“Hey!” Jinki scoffed, insulted. “I was a damn good servant.” 

 

“You always ate half my breakfast before it got to me.” 

 

“Only the muffins.” Jinki corrected, but his voice was soft, happy, as he remembered. “You never would eat them, always waiting until the very end and being too full to eat them, so I’d take them.” 

 

“I never ate them because I knew you wanted them.” 

 

That gave Jinki pause, “I started eating them when we were twelve.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“But.” 

 

“Did I just make the great Captain Speechless?” Jonghyun laughed quietly when he heard Jinki’s mumbled shut up. His expression fell as he quietly asked, “Did you ever find someone else? Is.. there someone waiting for you out there?” 

 

“For some time I was sexually involved with my First Mate,” Jinki was staring straight at him, at least from what he could tell with half of his expression seen. “However, it was purely physical and did nothing to help me forget you.” 

 

“Thank you for being honest with me.” Jonghun softly states, gaze falling to his lap.

 

“I wish I never had to run away like that.” Jinki sighes. “I wish I could have stayed with you, even just for a little bit longer.” 

 

“That morning when I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I knew deep down you wouldn’t be coming back.” 

 

\----

**_13 years ago, age 17_ **

 

Jonghyun could sense it was morning by the light falling upon his face from the window across the room. His bed felt colder, but he reached out instinctively to pull Jinki closer. His hand only grabbed freezing bedsheets. Curious, he twisted, softly running his palm over the space. It was too cold to be recently vacated and a feeling of dread descended over him. He had overheard some of the guards during sparring talking about the new bounty over the Prince’s lover’s head. He wondered if his father had figured out it was Jinki and had taken him away.

 

Surely he’d have woken up if that happened, right? Jinki would have made some type of scene, wouldn’t he? When breakfast, and Jinki, never came, Jonghyun got dressed and went to check his servants quarters. Maybe he had slipped away in the middle of the night and was simply over sleeping. However, as he pushed open the door of the room was in disarray, looking like someone had ransacked it looking for something. Even Teacup was gone, missing from the small makeshift bed she usually slept in. A lump formed in his throat as his knees felt weak, buckling from under him. He wrapped his arms around himself, silent sobs racking his body as he curled into himself. Jinki was gone. Most likely killed for simply falling in love with him. 

 

How could he forgive himself?

\----

 

**_Present, the night before the final fight_ **

 

“Tomorrow is the big day.” Jinki softly mumbled. The sun was low, or he assumed so with the low light coming in from the small window in his cell. His back was pressed against the wall he shared with Jonghyun, knowing the man was leaning on the other side. He knew Jonghyun had heard him, because of the sharp intake of breath coming from the man’s cell. “Tomorrow you’ll earn your freedom.” 

 

“What is freedom carrying around your death over my head?” 

 

“Jonghyun.” Jinki warned, voice stern. 

 

“You can’t expect me to do it. I won’t. I refuse.” 

 

Jinki ran a hand over his face, staring at the swinging pendant held by his left hand. Slowly he pushed off the ground, walking to where the bars of the cell and the stone of the wall met. “Jonghyun.. Come to the bars. Hold out your hand.” 

 

Hesitantly, Jonghyun did as he was asked. His fingers brushed Jinki’s for a moment before he felt a braided thread. He grabbed it carefully before pulling his hand back. When he lifted his gaze from the pendant he had carved for Jinki all those years ago, he stumbled back, far enough to be able to see his face. “Jinki.. I-” 

 

“I’ve kept that with me, a connection to you all these years. I’ve always thought it’s protected me somehow from death.” Jinki took a ragged breath, tears visibly falling down his cheeks. “It’s only right that I return my heart to you before it ends. Promise me you’ll keep it.” 

 

“Jinki-”

 

“Please.” 

 

Finally, Jonghyun relented tears of his own falling. “I promise.”

 

“Never forget that I love you.” Jinki sniffled hard, falling apart at the seams when finally facing what awaited them when the sun rose again. “Please remember how much I love you. That everything I ever did, the mistakes I made, leaving.. I did them thinking of you, even if they were wrong.” 

 

“I know Jinki.” Jonghyun let a broken sob escape, quickly composing himself more. “I love you.” 

 

“Oh, do I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ It's been quite awhile, but I've found myself finally getting around to finishing the next part. I hope you enjoy.


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew this had been coming, but being dragged to their entry points neither wanted what was to come.

In the morning Jinki is taken out of his cell first. His arms are tied rather roughly behind his back. As he's led in front of Jonghyun's cell, he looks into it, seeing the necklace around his neck, his lip trembling and cheeks wet with tears. He flashes a smile, mouthing I love you, before he's taken from view. He’s taken through twist and turns of the compound until he is practically thrown into his entry point. He's cut from his binds and handed his swords. He rolls his wrists, getting the feeling of them again in his hands, as he glances around the room. There were two guards standing near the big metal gate that would soon open, showing the dusty bowl that would serve as his coffin almost. The guards who had led him in here had left, followed by the other two leaving him alone with his thoughts. Jinki sighs as his eyes flutter closed, voice just above a whisper "I'm not much of a prayer, and I've neglected my faith, but Gods, whatever happens in that arena, make sure he makes it."

  
Then the doors clang open as the metal clashes together, and the roar of the crowd is fuller, more direct, but if Jinki was honest with himself he couldn’t hear them over the rush of blood in his ears. His eyes quickly went across the way, to Jonghyun. He has a bow in his hand, His Bow. Jinki would remember the carved wood anywhere. He had gotten it as a 16th birthday present. He was surprised it was still whole. The pendant he had given him the night before is around his neck still causing a deep pain to jar in Jinki’s chest. They step into the arena and bow to each other as is custom before the King of the kingdom waves his hand for them to begin.

 

Jinki swipes his blades together, the ear-splitting sound of the sharp side echoing in the ring. Jonghyun pulls an arrow from the quiver, and knocks it, as he slowly steps to his right. “Aren’t you going to shoot me, Princeling?” 

 

Jonghyun knows the words are for show, the tone of his voice not one he really would use towards him, but for some reason they still hurt. “Do you deserve a quick death, Pirate?” 

 

They circle, Jinki waiting for Jonghyun to let the arrow fly. He doesn't. Jinki knows what will happen if they don't fight, the archers will stand and begin to shoot, and neither of them will make it out. So he thinks, forgive me, as he smirks, “That’s Captain to you.” before he's charging him. Jonghyun's eyes widen, as he lets the arrow go, lodging into the ground before Jinki can step there, causing him to change his course. He keeps doing it, backing up, before Jinki is there swinging both swords at him. Jonghyun stops the blow with the thick wood of his bow quickly, grunting slightly from the force of the blow. He pushes back, Jinki stumbling as the swords are hard to pull out, and it sends him off balance. Jonghyun rushes to pick his arrows up, side stepping where Jinki was trying to gain his footing again, knowing there are only 3 left in his quiver.

 

Jinki throws one of his swords, just barely missing Jonghyun as it lodges in the wood behind him. To everyone watching, it was just a poorly aimed throw. Jonghyun knew there were no such things when it came to Jinki. How many times had he dared Jinki to throw a dagger from 20 feet out, 50 feet, horribly masked amazement each time it landed in the middle of the target with a resounding thud.  Looking over his right shoulder quickly, he turns, throwing his bow on the ground as pulls the sword from the wall with both of his hands. He pulls it free and twists just in time to block Jinki’s incoming blow. When the swords clash together and slide until they're caught at the hilt, both pressing against the other, Jinki’s teeth are gritting as he growls. "Just kill me dammit."

 

Jonghyun glances around them, holding them locked together, and hisses under the noise from the crowd, "I'm not leaving this ring without you."

 

“Are you going to make me fall on my own sword, Love?” Jinki whispers before he’s pushing him away with a growl, Jonghyun blocking his blows quickly. 

  
"Fight with me... let’s get out of here Sweets." Jonghyun is almost pleading, and Jinki falters in his step. Jonghyun wasn't expecting that and the sword lands on Jinki's right shoulder. Jinki hollers in pain, his sword clattering to the ground.

 

He looks up at Jonghyun as he falls to his knees, "Finish it." Jonghyun stands there with his sword to Jinkis throat. His wrist isn’t shaking, his form is sturdy, as if his entire world isn’t breaking as he holds that sword against his lover’s throat. Jinki shouts, eyes ablaze, “Finish it.” 

 

"What did you say when we tried to get away from the chef?" Jinki swallows, the blade cutting into his skin slightly. 

 

The words cut through his loosely held together persona easily and his tight jaw relaxes. "We're better together." 

 

"Then keep your damn promise.” Jonghyun hisses. Tears already threatening to fall. “If you love me, if you regret leaving me all those years ago, don’t make me do this now.”    
  


Jinki glances around the ring, the King is looking antsy, and he assesses the options. He mumbles, "Think you can get an arrow through the hole in the chain fence?" 

 

Jonghyun smiles, "Do fish swim?"

 

Jinki smirks, "You have about 5 seconds to get to your bow and let the arrow fly. Aim for the King."

  
Before he could ask Jinki when his five seconds begin, the King stands and starts screaming finish him! Jinki picks his sword up with his left hand, grabbing a handful of dirt that falls from his grip like water and throws it at the archer with the best shot just in front of them. The man falls against the chain link fence that made the dome above them as Jinki smiles, "Now."

  
  
Jonghyun is cursing him as he's dashing for his bow against the wall. Jinki pushes up, grimacing as he realizes he can't use his right arm at all. Jonghyun gets the bow quickly, knocking the arrow and letting it fly after aiming. The arrow cuts through the air quickly, twisting through the hole and landing straight in the King’s chest. Chaos ensues, as the spectators and guards rush to get to their King and freak out over it. Archers are momentarily dazed, just long enough for him to get to Jinki and shoot them down as they back up to the entry point he came in. Jinki's fiddling with the lock. Which is hard with one hand, but he finally gets the door open, sliding it free and smiling, "After you." Jonghyun groans.

  
  
Jinki's still a force to be reckoned with even with using his offhand. He's losing a lot of blood though, and it's getting harder to focus his eyes on anything. All they have to do is make it to the forest Jonghyun remembers seeing on the way there. Once there they could hide out and he could try and stop the bleeding. He let Jinki lead him without question. He figured the man had mapped this entire compound in the time he’s spent being dragged through the halls. They stop for a moment before venturing around the corner, and Jonghyun is almost holding Jinki up, but Jinki grits his teeth, "I've had worse. Just a scratch." 

 

"Just a scratch my royal ass."

  
  
"There should be a stable just around the corner... if we make it through the guards we should be able to get a horse." The amount of crimson staining Jinki’s shirt is making worry quickly overcome the adrenaline of their escape. 

 

"Ready?" Once Jinki signals he is, Jonghyun quickly shoots the two guards, and they run from around the corner. Jonghyun pulls the arrows out as they run, letting Jinki go in first. There’s a guard working on a horse, that he quickly cuts down. Jinki climbs on behind Jonghyun, arm tight around his middle as Jonghyun kicks the side of the horse and it sets off out of the open gates. Jonghyun as one hand on the reins, the other is holding the blood covered ones of Jinki on his stomach. He can feel the heat and wetness of the wound dripping into his back. It takes so much of him to ignore that, to focus on the ride. There are archers shooting, arrows whizzing by their heads. Soon they’re clunking against the sand of the desert around them as they run further away from the compound.

 

Jonghyun rides that horse harder than he knew he probably should for the animal’s wellbeing, but he needed to make it to his Kingdom’s boundary, and quickly. He could feel Jinki’s grip becoming weaker. He knew the amount of blood the man was losing couldn’t hold out for much longer. When they finally stop, he does because the only reason Jinki’s arms are still around him is because of his grip on his hands. They're just on the border of his Kingdom, its maybe 500 feet away, but Jinki is slipping from the saddle, forehead pressed into his back, eyes closed and groans leaving his lips as he fights to keep consciousness. He finds a cave, blocked by enough foliage, and lays Jinki down. He uses his shirt to wet and clean the wound. Jinki's skin is pale and damp, hair sticking to his forehead, little breaths leaving his lips. He gives a soft smile at Jonghyun working above him, "Never thought my last breath would be spent with you beside me."   
  


  
Jonghyun shakes his head and wrings out the cloth and rewets it with clean water. "It will be. Just not in this damn cave."

 

Jinki’s hand is far colder than it should be as he curls his fingers weakly around Jonghyun’s hand as he presses against the wound. “You have to come to,” He coughs, face contorting in his pain before he relaxes and his eyes find Jonghyun’s again. “Come to terms this is where I die.” 

 

“But it’s just a scratch, right?” 

 

Despite everything Jinki lightly laughs, taking ragged breaths when such an action hurts. “They will be looking for us. I know we aren’t in your Kingdom yet. You should go.” 

 

“I’m not leaving you here to die-” He freezes, letting out a shuddering breath as he finishes his sentence. “Alone.” 

 

“I know I’ve asked,” Jinki’s eyes fluttered a little, but he concentrated on focusing. “Asked a lot of you, but I have, one more request.” 

 

“Anything.” 

 

“Kiss me.” There’s a gentle curve to Jinki’s lips, reflected in the kindness of his eyes. “I want to remember the feeling one last time.” 

 

“Oh, Sweets.” He runs his hand through Jinki’s hair, feeling the roughness of it from the months without wash, the beads against his fingertips, before leaning down and gently taking his lips. It’s firm but soft, and everything both of them wanted to feel again for thirteen years. “I cannot disinfect the wound, or properly dress it. You need a proper medic but-” 

 

“I won’t make it to your physician.” Jinki softly finished, gaze not faltering from Jonghyun’s face. 

 

The words visibly hurt Jonghyun, him flinching slightly as if physically struck. “I need to go find help.”

 

“Please don’t go.” Jinki’s eyes closed for just a moment as he tried to breathe through the pain  “Just hold me, please.” 

 

“Alright.” The wound was taken care of as much as he could. The wet cloth of his shirt was wrapped tightly around it, trying to put pressure on it and stop the bleeding. Carefully he laid down along Jinki’s left side, tugging him close. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you more.” 

 

Jonghyun didn’t doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started a while ago and figured I'd post in here on my new account. I hope you enjoy it so far~


End file.
